Keiichi Hasegawa
was a secondary writer on Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Ghost. He is more known for his work on the Ultra Series, having written for every Ultraman series produced since (except for ), he has written more material for the franchise than any other writer. He also played a drunken man in Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel. Writing credits *''Kamen Rider W'' (2009-10) **Episode 11: The Revenge V/Infected Car **Episode 12: The Revenge V/Grudge Beast **Episode 13: The Q on the Radio/Targeted Princess **Episode 14: The Q on the Radio/Live Catastrophe **Episode 17: Farewell N/Memory Kids **Episode 18: Farewell N/The Friend with the Wind **Episode 21: The T Returns/A Melody Not Intended for Women **Episode 22: The T Returns/The Man Who Cannot Die **Episode 25: The P's Game/The Doll Has Sticky Fingers **Episode 26: The P's Game/Akiko on the Run **Episode 29: The Nightmarish H/The Melancholy of the Sleeping Princess **Episode 30: The Nightmarish H/Who Is the Prince? **Episode 35: Beyond the R/The Rain Called Monster Approaches **Episode 36: Beyond the R/Surpass Them All **Episode 37: Visitor X/The Bridge of Promises **Episode 38: Visitor X/In the Name of the Museum **Episode 41: The J Labyrinth/The Psychotic Villainess **Episode 42: The J Labyrinth/The Diamond Is Hurt **Episode 43: The O Chain/The Aged Detective **Episode 44: The O Chain/Shroud's Confession *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (2012) **Episode 23: Swan Alliance **Episode 24: Hero's Desire **Episode 29: Junior Silence **Episode 30: Senior, Useless **Episode 35: Monster's Broadcast **Episode 36: Serious Legend Song **Episode 39: Campus Decree **Episode 40: Principle or Pathos *''Kamen Rider Drive'' (2014-15) **Episode 7: How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? **Episode 8: What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? **Episode 14: Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? **Episode 15: When Will These Feelings Reach You? **Episode 18: Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy? **Episode 19: What Can Judge the Police? **Episode 27: What's Go Shijima's Reason to Fight? **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? **Episode 32: What is Waiting At the End of Evolution? **Episode 35: Why Did the Siege Happen? **Episode 36: Where Will the Bullet Guide Justice? **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' (2016) **Episode 17: Gorgeous! The Fantastic Queen! **Episode 18: Reverse! Mysterious Science! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! '' **Episode 31: ''Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 32: Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! '' **Episode 33: ''Miracle! Infinite Thought! '' **Episode 36: ''Furious! Idol's Declaration! '' **Episode 37: ''Learn! All the Ways! **Episode 41: Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! **Episode 42: Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! '' **Episode 45: ''Horrible! Disappearing World! **Episode 46: Duel! Words from the Swordsman! V-Cinema *''Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel'' (2011) *''Kamen Rider Drive: Secret Mission'' (2014) **''Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' **''Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase the Mystery of the Super Thief!'' External links *Keiichi Hasegawa at Wikipedia * at the Category:Writers Category:Actors